


迷失

by Funa_Vikki_Suu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funa_Vikki_Suu/pseuds/Funa_Vikki_Suu





	迷失

“道英啊，你来看看你的成绩，数学这个分数这么戳你的眼睛，你舒服吗？”

班主任看着站在办公桌前咬着嘴唇的金道英，也狠不下心说什么。

“道英啊，我知道，数学这门是你的弱项，你不喜欢学是正常的。可是，你其他的成绩这么出众，可就是数学拉了你的后腿，老师也很着急啊。”

“对不起，老师。”

班主任叹了一口气，“我帮你安排了一个人补习，你这次假期一定要好好的跟他学习。道英，你努力的话，一定可以做到的。”

“是。可是老师，是谁啊？”金道英突然有种不好的预感。

“在玹。”

————

“行了行了，道英哥？你已经抱着我十分钟了。”黄仁俊很无奈，他看着自家男朋友那可以杀人的眼神，只想着怎么让金道英放开自己。

“俊俊。我，我，我……”

“我知道，你要去在玹哥家补习数学，对不对？”黄仁俊强行拉开金道英环着自己身子的手，说道。

“啊啊啊啊啊！！！为什么？！”金道英弹了起来，大叫着。

“为什么？道英哥你不喜欢在玹哥吗？”黄旭熙脸黑着走了过来，把黄仁俊往自己怀里带，问着金道英。

“行了旭熙哥，你少说两句。”黄仁俊从抽屉里拿出一块糖，往黄旭熙嘴里丢去。黄旭熙看着他，眼睛弯弯的。

黄仁俊拍了拍把头埋在手臂里趴在桌子上的金道英，很担心。

完了，道英哥，可能会死吧。

毕竟对方，是郑在玹啊。

————

“咳咳咳……咳咳咳……”

黄仁俊拍着金道英的背，恨铁不成钢，“哥，你真是关键时候掉链子，为什么这个时候突然感冒了啊！”

“你以为我愿意啊！咳咳咳…”金道英打了黄仁俊后背一下，又剧烈的咳嗽起来。

“行了行了，今天下午你就得去在玹哥家补习，你这样给人家留下多差的印象啊。”

“那我能怎么办啊！”

打点滴是来不及了，还不是只能吃药控制一下。

“请，咳咳咳，给我一盒感冒药，咳咳咳，谢谢了。”金道英用手捂住自己的嘴，小声地咳嗽着。

“道英啊，你没事吧。看你这样子咳嗽的很厉害啊。”李泰容有些担心，他放下手机开始找药。

“没办法啊，我今天下午要去补习，又不能去打点滴。”

“哎，我这里有马克从加拿大带回来的特效药，我上次因为…哎，就因为那种事发烧，吃了这个药大概两天就好了，我把这个给你吧。”

“咳咳咳，谢谢泰容哥。”

金道英接过李泰容给他的一个白色的小瓶，扭开瓶盖，发现是药粉。他有些奇怪，这种特效药长这个样子的吗？

“泰容哥？这是药粉啊。”“对，是药粉，你把它用温水冲散了喝，大概两小时内会发汗，把汗发完你就没那么难受了。”“哦。”

金道英就着药店里的温水喝完了药，就跟李泰容说了拜拜，走了。

“泰容哥？你看到我那瓶药没？”李马克在桌子那里找了半天也没找到他想要的东西，他问了一句李泰容。

“那瓶？我卖给道英了。”“啊？！！！！”

李马克脸色一变，“他需要这个？”

李泰容瞪了他一眼，“感冒不是很正常的事吗？道英为什么不需要？”

李马克脸色就跟吃了屎差不多，“谁说我那瓶是从加拿大带回来的感冒药了，那是你上次进的！那个！提高生活情趣的药！完了完了……”

“……”

完了完了。

————  
金道英很热，泰容哥跟他说那是正常反应，可是，为什么这么热呢？

“道英哥？你没事吧？脸真的很红啊，是我暖气开的太足了？”郑在玹坐在小桌子对面，看着不停给自己扇风的金道英，担心的问着。

而这时候金道英已经热到说胡话了。

“啊？没有，就是，啊，好热啊，怎么跟，海南风景好啊，就是太热了……”

郑在玹发现有些不对劲了，“道英哥，你来之前干了什么？”

“啊？喝了，喝了感冒药。”

金道英说这句话的时候已经开始脱自己身上仅剩的那一件衬衣，郑在玹连忙抓住他的手，“道英哥！别脱了！”

“我热，好热啊。”金道英感受到了郑在玹手心里的冰凉，竟突然握住了他的手腕，拼命的把自己的手指往郑在玹手心里塞。

郑在玹知道肯定出事了，他把小桌子搬开，坐到金道英身边，左手摸上他的额头。

这一摸可出事了。

金道英突然凑上前，嘴亲上郑在玹的脸颊，“在玹？是在玹吧……嘿嘿嘿……”

从脸颊亲到鼻翼，最后，亲上了嘴唇。

郑在玹说不出话来了，因为，金道英勃起的东西，抵到他小腿了。

亲了几秒钟，金道英自己离开了郑在玹的嘴唇，双手摸上郑在玹的肩膀，说了一句话，让郑在玹再也无法忍住欲望。

“又是，又是这个梦，不过，我好喜欢啊。”

————  
金道英的衣服和裤子被郑在玹脱了个精光，只剩一条内裤紧紧的贴着他的身体，郑在玹把他推到在床上，嘴唇移到金道英因为情欲而有些挺起的左胸前的茱萸，用牙齿轻轻的咬住了它。

“嗯……”

显然是因为太舒服了，金道英发出了不可思议的带有浓烈情欲的细微的呻吟。

“就这样，就这么舒服的吗？”郑在玹微笑的望着眼神迷离的金道英，低声问道。

“在玹……我，我好喜欢在玹啊……”

郑在玹被金道英这一突如其来的表白给吓到了，这句话，就像是一把钳子，它剪断了郑在玹脑子里的那道名为“理智”的线。

不行，忍不住了。

金道英，你总是能够牵动我的情绪，为什么？

“咬着。”

郑在玹拿起自己床上的干净的小毛巾，放到金道英嘴边，金道英也很乖的就咬住了。

郑在玹用手温柔的摸着金道英有些湿润的刘海，“道英，我再问你一句，我继续下去，你愿不愿意？不愿意我马上停。”

金道英瞳孔收缩，他抓住郑在玹的胳膊，嘴里呜咽着。

郑在玹也是有些过于激动了，他拿出毛巾，就听到金道英带着哭腔。

“想要，我要在玹，我要在玹……”

金道英，不可能放开你了。

————  
左手食指先伸进了后穴，金道英非常不适应，呜咽了一声，郑在玹笑着说。

“忍着。”

一根，两根，第三根的时候，金道英终于忍不住哭出了声音。

“疼……”“疼是吗？”

郑在玹从床头柜那里拿出一管润滑剂，他只是备用，没想到今天真的派上了用场。

他用润滑剂涂满左手的食指、中指和无名指，一下子就戳进去了三根。

“啊！”金道英此时真的被刺激到了，没忍住叫了一大声。“还没到真正的时候呢，道英。”

手指在后穴里转着圈，似乎是在里面开狂欢party一样，郑在玹还时不时的戳着，似乎在寻找着金道英的敏感点。

“在玹……快进来…”

金道英不知道自己被什么驱使了一般，居然特别大声的说出了这句话，这下可是把郑在玹狠狠的刺激了。

“行。”

巨物进入后穴的时候，金道英突然清醒了过来，有一种撕裂的疼痛从自己的股沟那里传来，接着就是慢慢的被攻陷。

“啊…啊…你出去…”

郑在玹突然停止了进入，他看着金道英的脸，“行，那我不进去了。”

僵持着，最后，金道英还是被后穴的寂寞感折磨的快死了，“快，快点…”

“快点什么？”郑在玹就是吊着他的胃口，一脸坏笑的看着他。

金道英脸皮还是太薄，不肯说话了。

“真的不要了？那我走了。”

郑在玹做出要退出来的姿势，金道英突然拉住了他的胳膊，使着力起来，把郑在玹压在床上，自己坐了起来。

他明显不知道，这种姿势会进入的更深，他感那种撕裂的感觉已经经过股沟传遍全身。

“啊！！”他大叫了一声，双手撑着郑在玹的肩膀，大口的喘着气。

郑在玹没想到他会这么做，他的性器一下子就贯穿了金道英的后穴，他也舒服的喘了一口气。

“在玹…在玹…”

金道英主动亲上了郑在玹，腰身也自己动了起来，虽然还是很疼，但是疼痛过后竟然是金道英没有想到的舒服。

郑在玹就这么看着主动上下律动的金道英，眼睛里的爱意跟情欲一览无余。

他的道英哥，太诱人了。

真想把他关起来，永远让他只属于自己。

金道英累了，他抱住郑在玹，“哈…在玹…我好累啊…”

郑在玹摸着他的后脑勺，“累了？”

金道英无力的点头，郑在玹邪笑了一下，“这可不行。”

他握住金道英的腰身，将他身子提起，再狠狠的压下去。

“啊！！！！”

金道英万万没想到郑在玹会这么做，被刺激的大叫了一声。

这还不是结束，他提起，又压下，提起，又压下。

后穴那里的嫩肉一下子翻转到这边，一下子又翻转到那边，颜色也变成了粉红色，看起来诱人的很。

“太快了…啊！！！”金道英刚想抱怨郑在玹的速度，却突然提起嗓子，比之前的声音还要大几倍的叫了起来。

“原来敏感点在这里啊。”郑在玹笑了一声，就开始猛攻那一点。

“不要了不要了……在玹……我错了……不要戳那里啊！！！！！”

金道英的泪水已经不知道流了多少，也不知道是因为过于激烈的运动还是因为自己的愿望实现了。

郑在玹温柔的吻去他眼角的泪水，可是身下却更加猛烈的进攻，让金道英的叫喊一直持续。

金道英射了，射在了郑在玹小腹上，高潮来临的快感让金道英根本没有力气支撑自己坐着，他瘫在郑在玹身上，任由着郑在玹操干着自己。

“再等等，等我。”

在金道英数不清有多少次的冲撞后，郑在玹终于在他的甬道里播撒了无数属于他的物品。

热度刺激的金道英仰起了头，喉结缓缓地动着，郑在玹双手捏着两边的乳头，头却伸到了金道英下巴那儿，用牙齿轻轻的摩挲着他的喉结。

“别……不要……”金道英想阻止他，可是没有力气。郑在玹用舌头舔了舔金道英的喉结，手上的功夫也没停下来，不久，金道英的性器就又勃起了，前端有些许白色液体渗出，郑在玹知道，他又要射了。

郑在玹用右手堵住前端，金道英奇怪的睁开眼，“在，在玹？”

“不准射，等我一起。”

“啊？”

单手郑在玹也能提起金道英，一次，两次，三次，次次都是直撞敏感点，金道英脑子一片空白，前端的感觉被郑在玹堵着，后方却又被猛烈的进攻着，更重要的是，

这不是自己做的春梦，这是真的。

金道英后穴突然一缩，郑在玹眉头皱了一下，又笑了起来，“道英也想释放了？”

“那就努把力吧。我的持久力可是很强的。”

“操我，再，再使劲。”

金道英说出这句话后，郑在玹也不管三七二十一了，高高的抬起，又重重地落下。

金道英，这是你逼我的。

最后，当前方射出，后方被温热填满的时候，金道英哭了。

我爱你，在玹。

————  
“哟，道英哥，生活过得挺滋润啊，这小脸蛋，红润红润的，咋的，谈恋爱了？”

黄仁俊八卦加猥琐的看着揉着腰的金道英，开口说着。

“你不说话没人当你哑巴！滚滚滚！”金道英脸突然通红，对黄仁俊吼道。

“行行行！脾气咋这么爆呢。”黄仁俊嘀咕了一句，转头就看到了郑在玹，他吓得一激灵，拍了拍金道英。

“哥，你，自求多福吧。”

郑在玹走过来，右胳膊环住金道英的脖子，“疼？”

“你妈的！当然疼！你属种马的？昨天一下午一晚上你要了我五次！艹！”

金道英抓着他的脸，揉来揉去，似乎这样可以缓解他身上的痛。

“行行行，我下回一定控制。”

————

我们的郑在玹同学，显然高估了自己。

———

END


End file.
